Keraguaan Yang Tak Berarti
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Setelah insiden di bulan, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata berubah, mereka memang bertegur sapa, Hinata sudah tidak terlalu malu lagi dekat dengan Naruto, namun hanya sebatas itu saja. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Hinata dan Naruto? Pacarankah? Bertemankah? Hinata mulai ragu akan perasaan Naruto padanya. For celebrate the 1st NH canoniversary/Prompt Winter/RnR/Canon/Oneshot/DLDR


**Keraguan Yang Tak Berarti**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, canon, typo, special, prompt Winter, for celebrate the 1** **st** **NH canoniversary, alur kecepatan, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Setelah insiden di bulan, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata berubah, mereka memang bertegur sapa, Hinata sudah tidak terlalu malu lagi dekat dengan Naruto, namun hanya sebatas itu saja. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Hinata dan Naruto? Pacarankah? Bertemankah? Hinata mulai ragu akan perasaan Naruto padanya. For celebrate the 1** **st** **NH canoniversary/Prompt Winter/RnR/Canon/Oneshot/DLDR"**

Malam itu langit malam begitu terang, sinar sang dewi malam turut andil menambah kecerahan malam. Semilir angin musim dingin seketika membuat tubuh mengigil. Suasana begitu sepi, banyak orang telah terlelap menikmati mimpi yang indah, tapi ada seorang gadis yang masih betah berdiam diri di luar. Menikmati keheningan dengan senyuman. Rambut indigonya menari-nari ke sana ke mari, terkadang membelai pipi chubby yang memerah karena dingin. Roknya yang panjang pun tak mau kalah dengan surai indigo miliknya.

Ia memandang bulan yang bersinar terang, memingat akan kejadian tak terduga yang bahkan tak pernah berani dibayangkan olehnya. Sesekali dirinya akan tersenyum lembut, kejadian yang telah terjadi satu bulan yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya sulit untuk menutup mata. Kejadian itu tak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya, saat orang yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya, saat sang terkasih merebut ciuman pertamanya. Pipi chubbynya bertambah merah.

Alisnya bertaut ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenak dan pikirannya. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, hubungannya dengan sang terkasih memang berubah, lebih baik dari yang dulu tapi tak tahu kenapa hubungan keduanya tak berjalan mulus. Hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Dirinya ragu akan perasaan Naruto. Dirinya merasa takut jika Naruto hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja. Lagipula Naruto tak pernah meminta secara langsung kepadanya untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto. Ini menjadi tanda tanya besar buatnya. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya buat Naruto? Temankah? Kekasihkah? atau bukan siapa-siapa?

Ia akui akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sibuk, tapi bisakkah setidaknya Naruto memberinya sebuah kepastiaan, jangan menggantungkannya. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat Naruto belum melihatnya.

"Nee-sama, aku cari ke mana-mana, ternyata Hinata-nee di sini. Tou-sama khawatir." Seru seorang gadis kecil dengan nafas yang tersenggal, rasanya lelah mencari kakaknya ke sana ke mari, tapi sebenarnya kakaknya hanya sedang berdiri di atas pahatan patung hokage.

Lamunan Hinata terganggu oleh suara cempreng dari adiknya, Menoleh ke asal suara seraya tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Ah! Gomenasai Hanabi. Sampaikan saja pada Tou-sama bahwa Nee-sama akan pulang sebentar lagi, tak perlu khawatir."

Hanabi mengangguk singkat sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kemudian berlari ke arah ia datang tadi. Sebenarnya, Hanabi sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya akhir-akhir ini, ia sering melihat kakaknya selalu memandang bulan, terkadang dengan wajah bahagia terkadang juga dengan wajah sendu. Hanabi memang tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan kakaknya tapi Hanabi yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebulan lalu, ketika dirinya diculik. Dan yang pasti ini berhubungan dengan Naruto, orang yang dicintai kakaknya sedari dulu.

Setelah kepergian adiknya, Hinata menghela napas, dirinya membuat ayah tercintanya khawatir lagi, ini salahnya juga sih, keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju kediaman keluarganya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, angin musim dingin begitu dingin, dia pun hanya mengenakan jaket yang tipis berwarna ungu muda. Rasa dingin serasa menusuk kulit mulusnya, salju pun mulai turun malam ini. Hinata suka salju dan ada terbesit keinginan untuk bermain salju, tapi ia tidak mau membuat sang ayah khawatir. Cukup saat insiden sebulan lalu ia melihat ayahnya begitu cemas sampai-sampai image cool yang selama ini dipasangnya menjadi luruh.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah seraya menahan rasa dingin, tak lama berselang, leher dan pundaknya terasa hangat, seperti ada sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya. Ketika ia melihat ke lehernya, tertanya sebuah syal berwarna merah, syal yang membangkitkan kenangan lama. Bagaimana betapa susahnya membuat syal ini, betapa rumitnya memberikan syal itu untuk pujaan hatinya. Berulang kali dibuat dan kembali rusak. Syal yang menjadi ikatan dirinya dan Naruto. Jika syal itu ada di lehernya berarti saat ini Naruto pun ada di dekatnya.

Hinata tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, membuat surai indigo panjangnya tersibak. Hinata terpaku, matanya seakan telah diatur untuk melihat terus sesosok pemuda berambut blonde yang sangat memukau. Wajahnya yang bertambah tegas, kulitnya yang begitu memukau, tiga buah coretan dimasing-masing pipi pemuda itu menambah nilai plus tak lupa dengan cengiran yang dengan senantiasa terpatri di wajahnya. Senyum lima jari yang membuat hati Hinata hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, hanya milik Naruto.

Hinata tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya, walau Naruto telah berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya, melempar senyum padanya, menyelami iris lavendernya yang memukau, dirinya terlalu terkejut. "Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan seraya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan. Perbuatan Naruto membuat Hinata tersadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Konbawa, Hinata. O genki dasu ka?" Sapa dan Tanya Naruto masih dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Hinata masih menatap Naruto dalam diamnnya. Ia belum menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaan Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala mungil Hinata.

"Hinata! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kembali Naruto bertanya, terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Melihat Hinata tak kunjung menjawabnya, membuat Naruto gusar. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata.

"Ah! Aku tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Mungkin hanya kelelahan." Tutur Hinata sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya, senyum yang dipaksakan. Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak peka, hanya membalas sanyum Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu harus banyak istirahat. Jangan sampai kelelahan, besok kita ada misi, ingat! Nanti kamu sakit, lagian apa-apa baju yang kamu pakai itu, ini musim dingin, kenapa pakai baju seperti itu? Kamu harus jaga kesehatan Hinata." Nasihat Naruto dengan wajah yang kesal bercampur khawatir. Hinata sedikit terkejut, ia lupa bahwa besok ada misi, tapi dirinya dapat menguasai keterkejutan itu. Hinata mengangguk singkat membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Oyasumi soshite sayonara!" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum miris. Lihatkan, interaksi mereka hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dan melempar senyum. Hinata bingung, setidaknya jangan menggantungkannya. Hinata menghela napas. Rasanya beban hidupnya bertambah. Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman Hyuga. Dirinya sudah tidak kedinginan lagi. Tunggu. Sepertinya Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia melihat lehernya. Masih tersemat syal merah milik Naruto.

"Hah! Kenapa aku lupa menggembalikannya. Ah! Sudahlah besok kan ada misi bersama Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata sedikit menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sinar mentari begitu terik, banyak orang yang lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, tapi tidak buat para shinobi yang harus siap siaga untuk menjaga desa dan menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sai.

Saat ini mereka tengah menjalankan misi dari Hokage Keenam, Kakashi Hatake. Misi mereka cukup mudah, hanya perlu mencari tanaman obat yang banyak tumbuh di sepanjang perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna. Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang melanda. Said an Ino berjalan di depan, sementara Hinata dan Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

"Enghh! Na-naruto-kun, aku mau mengembalikan syal ini." Ucap Hinata seraya memberikan syal berwarna merah itu kepada Naruto setelah mengambilnya dari tas punggungnya.

"Ah! Kamu pakai saja dulu. Lihat baju misimu terlalu terbuka, padahalkan ini musim dingin. Apakah kamu tidak kedinginan?" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Wajah Hinata memerah, layaknya udang yang baru direbus. Baju misi Hinata memang terbuka, tanpa lengan dan celananya pun pendek, di atas lutut. Tapi, baju misi itu membuat Hinata tampak lebih cantik dan manis.

"Ta-tapi.." Hinata hanya dapat menelan perkataannya ketika melihat Naruto memberikan tatapan –aku tidak terima penolakan- kepada Hinata. Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil syal Hinata dan langsung melilitkannya ke leher Hinata. Tubuh mereka berdua begitu dekat, hampir menempel. Hinata mematung. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dirinya memandang Naruto yang sedang serius melilitkan syal ke leher Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu seakan memberi harapan semu padaku?" Tanpa sadar ucapan itu terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata. Naruto terdiam, ia balas menatap Hinata balik. Menyelami iris lavender gadis di depannya yang terlihat terluka.

"A-aku.." Hinata tak mau mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia lebih memilih meneruskan langkahnya agar tak ketinggalan jauh dari pasangan Ino dan Sai.

"Chotto Hinata! Chotto matte!" Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata, menarik tangannya dan membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Sai dan Ino berhenti kemudian berbalik, melihat adegan romantis di depannya.

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang, ia takut Naruto dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Hinata menutup matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang ditawarkan tubuh Naruto. Tapi, dirinya masih kesal.

"Gomenasai. Hontouni Gomenasai. Gomenasai jika sikapku ini seperti menunjukkan harapan semu kepadamu. Aku hanya tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah kejadian di bulan. Aku takut kalau sikapku nanti aneh dan hanya mempermalukan diriku di depanmu. Tapi yang perlu kamu tahu Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Watashi wa anata ga totemo suki! Dan aku yakin cintaku ini bukalah cinta semu. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku, Hime?" Ucap Naruto. Dirinya memeluk Hinata lebih erat.

Setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi mulusnya, dirinya terharu. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa marah lagi pada Naruto, yang ada hanya kesenangan dan rasa bahagia yang memuncak. Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. "A-aku mau." Ucapnya.

Naruto mencium dahi Hinata lama. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata di pipi dan mata Hinata. Naruto harap ini terakhir kalinya ia membuat Hinata terluka, selanjutnya Naruto akan membuat Hinata tersenyum terus tanpa pernah bersedih. Naruto harap dirinya dan Hinata akan tetap bersama sampai tua nanti.

Dunia pun seakan hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka tak mempedulikan Sai dan Ino yang sedang menonton drama romantis dadakan di tengah perjalanan misi mereka.

"KYAAAA! Romantisnya." Pekik Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil.

Mendengar teriakan Ino, Hinata dan Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto tertawa canggung dan Hinata menunduk malu wajahnya pun bertambah memerah.

"Hahaha.. lanjutkan saja jalannya Ino, Sai." Ucap Naruto. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang memang telah berantakan, wajahnya pun sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini traktir kami ya." Ucap Sai. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

"Hey! Hinata! Setelah kembali ke konoha ayo kita kencan!" Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Setelah itu, ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi gembil Hinata.

Wajah Hinata merona kembali, ah! Sepertinya Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona sepanjang hari.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum manis.

Hinata tahu keraguannya selama ini tak berarti sama sekali. Sikap Naruto padanya selama ini tak lain tak bukan karena Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana sikap semestinya yang ia lakukan. Hinata menatapkan hatinya untuk tidak lagi ragu akan cinta Naruto padanya. Dengan begitu Hinata yakin hubungannya dengan Naruto pasti akan abadi sampai maut memisahkan.

Harapan Hinata sama seperti harapan Naruto. Bahagia bersama selamanya, membina keluarga dan terus tersenyum menatap dunia yang begitu menyilaukan ini.

 **OWARI~**

 **Apa ini? AKKKHH! Maafkan Yuu yang gaje ini. Fic ini Yuu dedikasikan untuk merayakan anniversary OTP tercintahhh kita canon! Yuu minta maaf kalau fic ini terlalu pendek, alur kecepatan, typo dan lain-lain. Yuu juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan –perasaan salah terus- #vlakkk**

 **Jangan kecewa ya dengan fic ini, Yuu mengetiknya penuh perjuangan, ditengah-tengah banyaknya pr dan ulangan ditambah sekarang Yuu sudah kelas 9, tambah banyak kegiatan di duta. Maafkan Yuu yang berguna ini –lagi suka kata-kata ini- #vlakk**

 **Okeh, sepertinya Yuu sudah banyak curhat. Terakhir, RnR ya! Terima saran dan kritik lhoooo…**

 **HIDUP NHL! BERGEMBIRALAH WAHAI PARA NHL DI SELURUH PENJURU DUNIA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Salam NHL,**

 **Yuuna Emiko,**

 **Jambi, 20 November 2015**


End file.
